On the part of the applicant, there is currently unknown the existence of an invention having the described characteristics, wherein its use is completely new.
The so-called sliding bridges with crane or pulley are currently used somehow with some similarity in industrial or mechanical workshops, wherein the connection and electricity constantly flow directing said bridges using a button panel, with ceiling to floor cables and always moving in a horizontal direction into a single plane, being shown as a constant connection to a movable bridge and not as an alternative connector to which different apparatuses or machines can be connected. It is known to use in some workshops, an electrified metal bar always in proximity to an area of difficult access due to its dangerousness, usually located at ceilings and high places, with a connector that can be positioned after the electricity has been disconnected from the bar or general mains.
It is unknown so far, a connector which slides along electrical guides allowing, in a practical and economical manner, installing different and various connectors with guides in order to have electrical power at any point of the environment, through walls or ceilings, and as middle-height borders in bathrooms, kitchens and other home rooms, or likewise in business, hair-dressing salons, beauty centers, gyms, etc. for example. Offering the user a much more comfortable and versatile installation with the combination of sliding connectors and guide tracks connected to each other in order to distribute the guides driven them where is most convenient. Through the present invention, connectors and electrical guides are designed with the aim of effectively engaging each other and consequently ensuring the safety, the transportation of an unspecified number of connectors along one or more electrical guides for driving the current and feed it to different moveable or fixed devices comprising extensions or not.